The Enigma of the Phoenix, The Tournaments Inferno
'The Enigma of the Phoenix, The Tournaments Inferno ' is the ffith chapter in the fan series Zoids: Legends of the Voices of the Fallen. Synopsis: ~~Last Last Time in Zoids: Journey of the Voices of the Fallen~~ Viziro: Hehehehe *Smirks in Joy and Evilly* *Turns Zoid Around and Stears Zoid Calmy Out with sign of Pleasure on his Face* Arena Blows Up Behind Him* Zeta and Kaeru: O.O Why, Why would he do that *stare at Naoj* Naoj: *conused and frightened look on his face* Why Viziro Why *starts going phsychotic* *passes out* Zeta and Kaeru: NAOJ............... NAOJ WAKE UP C'MON. Kaeru: Hmm its all that Viziro's Fault Zeta: Ya >.> that Basturd Viziro: He No one Shall End the Evil Reign of the Rivu~aiasan Kanto *Smirks Evil*Fades with Zoid into the Darkness* Sky shows Flames from the bottom* *Phoenix Cry Heard From Afar* ~~Now at this Moment~~ Announcer's Voice: WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TO THE START OF THE LEGENDS TOURNAMENT, The Tournament to decide the best Zoid Pilot of the Blue City; But enough chitter chatter lets get started. ~~Time Skip: First matchup~~ Voice: Heh Make your move already *Phoenix Cry is heard* Strange Man: NO ONE TELLS THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX WHAT TO DO *Phoenix Zoid Dives Down* Voice: Heh will this guy *points to himself* AZUKI MAGAMASHU CAN *Jerks Zoid Up* GOO now Godos Immortal Bird: FOOL *PHOENIX ATTACK NOVA FIREBALL* *Phoenix Creates Flames* *Explosion* Announcer: O.O Wow and PHOENIX AND PHOENIX Come Out with an Amazing Victory here Immortal Bird: Told you so Azuki: *coughs in pain* hmmm whatever ~~Time Skip:Last Match of First Round~~ Announcer: THE FINAL MATCH OF THIS FIRST ROUND; IS SIR MIX-A-LOT ? VS. Gomaku ~~Time Skip:Battle Start~~ Battle Judge: OK NOW READY................... FIGHT Sir Mix-a-Lot: Heh Make your move kid *leaves zoid out in the open* Gomaku: Shut your trap and battle Sir Dumb-a-lot *Charges with Zoid at Speed of Sound* GOOO LIGHTNING SAIX! Sir Mix-a-Lot: Hmmm you asked for it kid *Leaps with Zoid in the air* ATTACK UNICORN Gomaku: *ATTACK NOW SAIZ *Jerks Zoid in Upward Motion like a crazy man* GOOO LASER CLAW STRIKE ATTACK Sir Mix-a-lot: NOW YOU HAVE SIGNED YOUR DEATH *Jerks Zoid in Backlip Motion* UNICORN ATTACK LASER HORN STRIKE *Explosion* *Both Zoids Land Fine as if nothing happened* Gomaku: Heh i thought you were strong *hears cracking noise* What?? *Zoid callapses* NO YOU GOT MY LEG Sir Mix-a-Lot: Heh I told you so Announcer: THE WINNER IS Sir Mix-a-lot and his Unicorn!! ~~Time Skip: To Final Battle~~ Announcer: Well theres been Much Destruction But..... THE FINALS HAVE BEEN DECIDED; THE FINAL SHOWDOWN WILL BE BETWEEN IMMORTAL BIRD AND SIR MIX-A-LOT Haxeze Voice: Hmmmm Interesting Matchup, This Battle Shall show that the Legends do exist and will Collide in a furious battle in due time Sir Mix-a-Lot: Hmmm *Thinks* We can do this Unicorno lets show them that we're the best in Blue City Immortal Bird: *Soars Zoid in the Sky* Phoenix Tomorrow we must prove that the Phoenix can never be defeated *Phoenix Cry Fades into the Sky* Category:JoVF